Romantica Stage
by She-End
Summary: Crossover entre Junjou Romantica & Love Stage. Relata la vida de Ikuto Ichijiou, el que ahora es hijo de Ryouma e Izumi, y de Tenma Usami, el hijo de Misaki y Usagi. Poco a poco ambos irán cayendo en una relación romántica, sin embargo, Tenma aún es muy inocente e ingenuo como para pensar en el amor y menos con otro chico. ¿Podrá Ikuto hacer que Tenma caiga en sus brazos?
1. Chapter 1

Romantica + Stage

 ** _Crossover entre Junjou Romantica & Love Stage. Relata la vida de Ikuto Ichijiou, el que ahora es hijo de Ryouma e Izumi, y de Tenma Usami, el hijo de Misaki y Usagi. Poco a poco ambos irán cayendo en una relación romántica, sin embargo, Tenma aún es muy inocente e ingenuo como para pensar en el amor y menos con otro chico. ¿Podrá Ikuto hacer que Tenma caiga en sus brazos?_**

Ikuto Ichijiou era un chico normal, mezclado entre su extraña familia había aprendido a sobrevivir desde pequeño. Su padre era ni más ni menos que Ryouma Ichijiou y de su… ¿Esposa? Etto… ¿Esposo?... bueno, eso no le importaba realmente a Ikuto, la única persona a la que podía llamar 'Madre' era a Izumi Sena, quien lo había criado y amado desde que era un pequeño bebe recién nacido, siendo así, a él no le importaba si era un chico o una chica, él era su madre.

Ahora, Ikuto con 18 años, debía decidir qué hacer con su vida y a que se dedicaría. Ese día, 16 de diciembre, un día nevado y helado cuando ese chico se cruzó por primera vez con 'Aquella persona'…

*Flashback*

Ikuto corría por la vereda a toda velocidad, llegaba tarde a ¡Su propia fiesta de cumpleaños! Estresado por el retraso corría desesperado sin cuidado, y finalmente paso lo que paso…

-¡Diablos eso dolió!- se quejó Ikuto ahora tirado en el suelo.

El chico de cabello negro como la noche se había percatado que había chocado con alguien más.

-Ahh, lo lamento, yo sol…-

Ikuto había sido callado tan pronto como cruzo su mirada con la de esa persona. Tan solo mirarlo no pudo evitar deleitarse con los ojos de la persona que estaba tirado frente de él.

Esos ojos… unos ojos rojos, rojos como la sangre y brillantes como el fuego. Algo que jamás había visto antes, nunca.

-No pasó nada- dijo el otro regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

En la cara de Ikuto se formó un pequeño sonrojo.

Aquella persona… tenía una cara pecosa, sin duda unas pecas hermosas, quizá sonaría extraño, pero cada una estaba perfectamente colocada en su blanco rostro, repartidas entre sus mejillas y nariz. Y tenía un cabello tan desordenado, desastroso y revuelto… un cabello pelirrojo, era como una zanahoria, ese anaranjado brillante.

-Menos mal-

-Bueno, tengo que irme.-

-¿Irte?-

El chico soltó una risita.

-No puedo quedarme tirado aquí toda la vida- dijo divertido.

-¡Es cierto!-

El pelirrojo volvió a reír, el pelinegro parecía perdido.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte… creo- dijo levantándose

-Igual…- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse también.

-Muy bien, hasta pronto.- le extendió la mano. -etto… ¡Chico de cabello negro!- sonrio.

-Mi nombre es Ikuto-

-¿Ikuto? Es un lindo nombre-

-¿Y el tuyo?-

El chico lo miro

-Tenma, ¡Tenma Usami!-

Ikuto sintió una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo. Luego sonrió.

-Un gusto Usami- dijo estrechando la mano del pelirrojo

-Igual, Ikuto-Chan-

-¿I-Ikuto-Chan?- el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-No… en absoluto-

*Fin del Flashback*

Ikuto para entonces estaba llegando a casa.

 _Ese chico era lindo…_

Pensó antes de girar la llave de la puerta.

(Nota: Los subrayado es 'la conciencia o mente o cordura' (O como te apetezca llamarla) de Ikuto, la _cursiva_ es Ikuto peleando con su conciencia (O lo que sea xD _)_

¡Ikuto! ¿En qué piensas? ¡Era un chico!

 _¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero el era!_

¡No, No! Ikuto tu eres hetero, además ¡Tienes una novia!

 _Lo sé, Kurumi_.

Además, no puedes sentir algo por de alguien que conociste unos minutos.

 _Pero…_

No sabes nada sobre el

 _Pero yo…_

 **¡Los chicos no pueden estar juntos!**

-¡ESPERA! ¿QUEE?-

Como es posible que haiga pensado algo así, mis padres son hombres, es como si hubiese negado su relación. Ellos se aman mucho, de eso no hay duda, además, mi tío también es así con Rei.

 _¿Qué hay de malo con las parejas de hombres?_ –Hizo un puchero

Nada en realidad

 _¿¡Entonces por qué me dices algo así!?_

Ikuto, yo…

 _¡No! Yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera_

No con alguien que conociste apenas.

 _Fue… fue… ¡Amor a primera vista!_ –Hizo un mohín

¿Qué?

 _Todos lo tienen, es solo amor momentáneo hecho atravez de la apariencia de alguien_

Exacto.

 _Solo tengo que ver a Tenma una vez más y superare esta atracción ¿No?_

¡Eres un genio Ikuto!

 _¡Gracias, soy increíble aunque lo diga yo mismo!_

¡Ikuto eras tan genial!

El chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando fue bruscamente sacado de ellos.

-¡Ikuto!- dijo Izumi abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con el chico justo allí.

-Hola mama- esbozo una sonrisa

-Te hemos estado esperando ¿Cuándo más piensas tardar?-

-¿Esperando?-

-Es tu cumpleaños, tonto-

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Me distraje tanto que lo olvide!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Izumi.

-Bien, ya no nos hagas esperar y entra-

-¡Si!-

Izumi le cubrió los ojos a Ikuto hasta que llegaron a la sala.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Claro

Izumi le descubrió los ojos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron todos los presentes, arrogando serpentinas y confeti al cumpleañero.

-¡Oh chicos!-

-¡FELICIDADES IKUTO!-

-Pide un deseo- dijo Ryouma llegando hasta el con el pastel de cumpleaños en manos.

-Papa- dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Sopla todas las velas y pide tu deseo- dijo Izumi

El chico cerró los ojos e inhalo fuerte para apagar las velas. Cuando las apago todos aplaudían nuevamente.

-¿Qué pediste Ikuto?- pregunto shougo acercándose para abrazarlo.

-no puedo decirte-

-¿Ehhh?-

-Si lo hace no se cumplirá.-

-Ahhhh, lo entiendo- hizo un puchero

La única cosa que deseo… pensó.

-OxO-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un ambiente totalmente distinto.

-¡Mama! ¡Ya llegue!- anuncio el pelirrojo entrando al apartamento.

-¡Tenma! ¡Estas cubierto de nieve!- dijo Misaki al ver al chico

-Lo ciento, antes de llegar quizá me enrede en una batalla de bolas de nieve con unos niños- rio inocentemente.

El castaño sonrió.

-Bien, ve y date un baño caliente. Ya casi esta lista la cena-

-¡Sip!- dijo quietándose las botas y entrando a la casa.

-bienvenido, Tenma- dijo Usagi desde la sala.

-¡Papa! ¡Eh vuelto!- dijo entusiasmado y dando brinquitos hasta donde se encontraba Usagi.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?-

-Anote 7 goles en el club de futbol e hice 14 canastas en basquetbol. Además, 2 carreras y también levante pesas, sin mencionar que eh venido por el camino largo y trote varios kilómetros-

-Increíble, no sé de donde sacas tanta energía-

-Es solo… un 'Don'- sonrió.

Usagi devolvió la sonrisa.

 **¿Qué les pareció? =w=**

 **La historia ha estado dándome vueltas por la cabeza y decidí escribirla uwu**

 **Iré escribiendo más capítulos sobre Ikuto x Tenma y Avísenme si les interesa, eso me motivaría a seguir escribiendo. Advertencia: Tengo pensado incluir el Lemon -w-**

 **Dejen review no sean malas mis compañeras fujoshis u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente.

-Bien, como ya soy mayor- Ikuto esbozo una media sonrisa -¡Podre hacer lo que yo quiera!- rio con malicia.

-No, no puedes- dijo izumi pasando por la puerta con un cesto de ropa.

-¡Mama!-

-¡Apresúrate y dame la ropa sucia!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-

-Nee, Ikuto-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ya has encontrado la universidad a donde te transferirás? Por qué sabes, eh visto unas…-

-hoy iré a ver una, mama, quiero hacerlo yo-

Izumi sonrió.

-Ya entiendo.-

-OxO-

-¿Esta es la universidad Kami?-

Se preguntó el pelinegro apreciando todo el campus.

-Esto… ¿Disculpe?- dijo un par de chicas acercándose a ikuto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Tu eres… Eres Ikuto Ichijiou? ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, soy yo- dijo con aire de grandeza.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Soy tu fan!-

-¡Eh comprado todos tus discos!-

-¡Eres mi ídolo!-

-Cálmense señoritas.- dijo Ikuto. Eso pasaba seguido, primero se acercaban unas cuantas admiradoras y luego estaba rodeado de locas psicópatas que intentaban acabar con el usando su amor.

-¿Esto… Ikuto-sama porque está aquí?-

-Bueno, pienso ingresar a esta universidad-

-¡Kyaa! ¿Enserio?-

-¡Akane, me voy a desmayar!-

-Cálmense, es solo una opción, no hay nada seguro-

-¡Ohh! ¡Ikuto-Sama!- dijeron algo decepcionadas.

-Lo lamento, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrían enseñarme los alrededores?-

-¡Claro!-

-Muchas gracias-

-¡Chicas!- dijo otra llegando muy emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?-

-¡Usami-Sama esta jugado basquetbol en el gimnasio! ¡Justo ahora!-

-¡¿Enserio!?-

-¡Dicen que le está pateando el trasero a Ryota! ¡El captan!-

-Esperen, ¿Dijeron Usami?- se metió Ikuto.

-¡Si! ¡Usami es el prodigio en los deportes de esta universidad!-

-Gracias a él, hemos ganado varios torneos en muchas categorías!-

-Es simplemente genial-

-Es pelirrojo y pecoso-

-Sip-

-Como de esta altura- dijo poniendo su mano a la altura de su hombro.

-Claro-

-Y ojos… Ojos rojos?-

-¡Ese es Usami sama!-

-¡Quiero ir a verlo! ¡Por favor!-

-Eh? Ikuto sama-

-Si ikuto sama lo pide, hay que hacerlo-

-Gracias!-

-¡Vamos!-

-OxO-

-¿Dónde esta?-

-¡Allí!- dijo apuntando hacia el pelirrojo.

-Parece que el partido ya acabo- dijo una de las chicas entrando.

-Se lo perdieron! ¡Usami le hizo 10 canastas al capitán!

-¡Esta hecho una furia!-

-¡Usami sama viene hacia acá!-

-Dios, ¿Me veo bien?-

-Yo, Chicas- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla.

-¡Usami sama, estuvo increíble!-

-¡Yo quería ver!-

-¡Oh! ¡Cabello negro! ¡Ah pasado tanto!- dijo volviéndose hacia el chico.

-Me llamo Ikuto.-

-Ikuto, entonces- sonrio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Jajaj, yo estudio aquí. La verdadera cuestión es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-Solo veo la universidad-

-Que genial, ¿Vamos a comprar bebidas? ¡Yo invito chicas!-

-Eso sería estupendo, pero tenemos clase- dijeron deprimidas.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué tal tu Ikuto?-

-Esta bien-

-Las veo luego chicas- se despidió con su típica sonrisa en boca.

- _Ikuto! ¡Usami!-_

 _-xOx-_

Ambos chicos llegaron a la cafetería, y compraron algo para almorzar. Ikuto tomo un agua mineral y una ensalada ligera, por su parte, Tenma compro un licuado grande de fresas y banana junto con un par de sándwiches acompañado con una orden grande de papas fritas y varios dulces, sin contar unas donas en una bolsa para después.

El pelinegro estaba atónito, ¿Enserio comía tanto? ¿Dónde terminaba toda esa comida? El chico era delgado y esbelto, de baja estatura y con rasgos delicados, mientras que Ikuto tenía que cuidase de no excederse, cualquier descuido y su peso aumentaba.

Después de eso, ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas. Duraron un buen tiempo platicando y conociéndose y recordando la vez que chocaron en la vereda. Ambos se dieron cuenta que conectaban muy bien y podían entenderse con facilidad.

-¿Ikuto?-

-Dime-

-¿Vas a estudiar en Kami?-

-Eso planeo-

-Es una buena universidad, pero sus sándwiches son un asco ¿Sabes?-

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-No creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse- repuso el pelinegro.

-No es así- hizo un mohín.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro- dijo jugando con la pajita de su licuado.

-¿Cómo es que pudes comer tanto?-

-Ehhh- hiso un puchero. -¿Y tú como puedes comer tan poco? ¡No puedo soportar ver que no comes nada, me da ansiedad! ¡Toma, come de mis papas!- dijo acercándole el plato.

El chico se sorprendido un poco.

-G-Gracias- dijo tomando una.

-No es nada- sonrio.

El pelinegro también le sonrió.

-Dime, Tenma, ¿A qué te vas a dedicar?-

-¿Dedicar?-

-Trabajar, ya sabes, lo que harás por el resto de tu vida-

-¡Sere un gran desportista!-

-¿Deportista eee?-

-¡Si! ¡Seré un gran deportista, Dejare una gran marca en el mundo de los deportes que inspirara a jóvenes aspirantes en un futuro! ¡Ellos dirán cosas como 'Tenma fue tan genial, quiero ser como el'-

-Ya veo, es una gran meta-

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué planeas?

El pelinegro guardo silencio.

-Para serte sincero, no lo tengo claro. Actualmente solo estoy en la farándula como actor junto a mi padre, pero no sé si quiero hacerlo toda mi vida. Mi madre es mangaka y me dice que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me guste-

-Yo no te pregunte eso, Ikuto-

-¿Ehhhhh?

-En todo caso, me parece tonto que vengas a la universidad sin una meta fija. Pero lo que dice tu madre tiene razón, debes hacer algo que te guste, así que ¡esfuérzate!- sonrió

-Gracias, Tenma-

Tenma había comenzado a decirle otras cosas, cuando ente intento tomar una papa del plato e Ikuto igual ambas manos se encontraron.

Ikuto se sonrojo y miro a Tenma, el cual solo miraba el plato con mirada perdida.

En unos segundos, y aun con sus manos encontradas, Ikuto comenzó a sentir un calor en el pecho que lo estremecía, no podía dejar de mirar a Tenma. _¿Qué es esto?_ Se preguntaba.

Un montón de cosas invadían la cabeza del pelinegro.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así? ¿Acaso me enferme? ¿Por qué El me hace sentir así? ¡Maldición! ¡No entiendo, ni siquiera con kurimi me eh sentido así! ¿Acaso, será que…

\- I-Ikuto…- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿S-si?- dijo nervioso y con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Te importa si…- volteaba la mirada de un lado a otro, ¡parecía avergonzado! De una manera tan linda.

-¿S-Si?- Ikuto estaba tan nervioso.

-¿Me puedo quedar con la última papa?- pregunto

-¿Pa-Papa?-

El perfecto ambiente fue destrozado por esas palabras.

-¿Solo quieres la papa?...-

-¡Si!-

Ikuto estaba atónito ¡Creía que esto iba a otra parte!-

 **Bueno eso es todo… las papas uniendo a la gente desde tiempos inmemorables rUwU)r y Tenma matando el romanticismo desde siempre owo**

 **Espero leerlos luego, Chao-Bye uwu**


End file.
